


We kpop (偽H)-准彬

by Yoyoung



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	We kpop (偽H)-准彬

TXT成员他們去參加演出了wekpop的節目的，到了說我愛你的那一part (部分)，聽完玩法，主持人就要求秀彬他第一個玩，而秀彬他就選了連準他做第一個同了秀彬他玩的人，之後秀彬他就同了連準他好甜地講完，連準他就反駁，就同了秀彬他講(還在耳朵邊悄悄地講了出來)，秀彬你的乳尖好味好飲及好摸捏又好軟，而秀彬你的肚肚和腰雖然有小小的腹肌但是好軟，捏了一下就在我身上輕顫，秀彬你的後面也後穴好摸也好吸及好多水和好緊，全部都係好喜歡及愛你，連準他和了秀彬他講的時候(講了秀彬他的身體部分/位)，連準他就摸了秀彬他的身體部位，秀彬他就不自覺地笑了一下的，但是秀彬他的身體就有些輕顫了一下的，之後完了這個節目，他們也回到家中，而秀彬他在房間就開始揭開了自己的衣服及褲就開始自慰，秀彬他用另一隻手不停摸下及插了手指在後穴，也用另一隻手不停撫摸及捏了乳尖，也有時候不停吸自己的乳尖，就不停叫：連準~哥啊~啊咦嗯~啊好爽~，連準他就找了秀彬，其他成员在另一個房間玩，連準他一打開了秀彬他在自慰的時候就給連準他看，秀彬他：不要看到的，我是自慰，連準他：是不是那個節目令到你這樣，秀彬你本身後穴就濕，不過你做自慰，要我那想要/幫嗎，秀彬他：要嗯啊，秀彬他被了連準吻着，也吻着了，秀彬他：唔~唔，吻完，再用手摸撫揉捏着乳尖也用手指揉捏撫摸了秀彬他的乳尖，秀彬他：啊唔啊啊啊啊啊~，之後秀彬他也被吻着了，連準他的手也繼續，之後秀彬：嗯啊~嗯，之後連準他真的用口含吸吮咬了秀彬他的乳尖，秀彬他也看了紅了臉不止，就不停叫：不好~哥，秀彬他下面的後穴被連準他看見了，連準他：真濕也可愛的，我就吸，連準吸了幾下，就同了秀彬他講：好甜的，秀彬他講：不是啊，之後秀彬他就被了連準他抱着，連準他知道了秀彬後穴濕潤，連準他就用了他的玩具(假xx)插了秀彬他的後穴，秀彬他：不好啊~哥嗯～啊~嗯啊啊啊要高潮啊~連準他知道就除了自己的褲，被把了自己的xx慢慢插入秀彬他的後穴，把用手撫摸捏乳尖和用口不時吻含了乳尖，之後秀彬他就就這樣和了連準他做足一晚及不知幾多次的，而成员也聽到了他們做完/過，早上都要扮不知道。


End file.
